robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Robot and Monster episodes
This is a list of episodes for the show Robot and Monster. Season 1: 2012- 1. Monster's Great Escape-August 4, 2012 Monster is shocked to discover that Robot had played a practical joke on him during their youth. So, Monster decides to get even by pulling an elaborate prank on Robot. However, practical jokes don’t come naturally to Monster and the joke he pulls ends up being on himself. 2. Game Boys-August 4, 2012 Monster helps Robot achieve his life-long dream of playing in a Pole-O game, a combination between rugby and caber tossing. This could very well be the highlight of Robot’s life… assuming he survives. 3. Between Brothers-August 11, 2012 The boys must work together to get their apartment back when Gart becomes their landlord. 4. Safety First-August 11, 2012 The boys make a safety film. 5. How to Train Your Marf-August 11, 2012 Marf's behavior takes a destructive turn for the worse, forcing Robot & Monster to institute emergency pet training. They each draw on each draw on their personal strengths to devise training methodes for their beloved pet, only to discover he may not be all that he appears. 6. Blinking Light-August 11, 2012 Gart puts Robot in charge of the Blinking Light Factory when he goes to an award show. 7. The Blimp-August 12, 2012 The boys want to buy a blimp, but the bacon grease in their bodies prove their combined weight unable to be lifted by one, so they vow to go on a 'bacon diet'. 8. Come On, Get Happy-August 12, 2012 When Robot & Monster discover Perry, a Mechanical co-worker of theirs, always seems to be smiling, Monster is distressed that he may no longer be The Happiest Guy in the World. Robot takes it upon himself to help his friend regain his smile. 9. Nobody Panic-August 12, 2012 When Nessie takes her first vacation, Robot & Monster fill in for her - cooking and serving bacon at The Makin' Bacon - an arrangement that soon sends the eatery spiraling out of control. 10. Adventures in Babysitting-August 12, 2012 When Globitha (Monster's younger sister who has a fanatical crush on Robot) comes to stay with the boys, she inadvertently wreaks havoc on Robot's preparations for the city's Big Blimp Race. 11. Speeding Ticket-August 18, 2012 Monster's Uncle Kuffley, a police officer, is on the verge of getting fired and loses his confidence, so Robot and Monster help him get back on his feet. 12. Hornica-August 18, 2012 Monster's father Lev comes to town so he and his son can compete in the Hornica Games. However due to the pressure of living up to his father's expectations, Monster's horns fall off and he must find a way to get them back before his dad finds out. 13. Cheer Up, Wheelie-August 18, 2012 Robot and Monster try to do nice things for Mr. Wheelie to get him to not raise their rent. 14. Ogo's Friend-August 18, 2012 Robot starts a friendship between Ogo and Robot's nemesis Lucy, in hopes that Ogo will never bother him and Monster again. However, when he finds out Lucy has been using Ogo's parts for an invention, and Robot and Monster must find a way to save him. 15. Biker Girls-August 19, 2012 J.D. stays with Robot and Monster after she has a fight with Spitfire.Robot and Monster are undelighted however,when they find J.D. is a huge slob, so they must get the two back together. 16. The Prince of Scamtown-August 19, 2012 Monster starts giving away all the money Robot gives him to pay bills to a strange person who goes by "The Prince of Scamtown".November 17 2012 17. Pinball Wizard-August 19,2012 Monster starts playing a game called "Pinball", in which a player throws spiked balls at an assistant. This causes things to turn around as Robot must now be Monster's guinea pig. 18. Speak, Marf, Speak-August 19, 2012 Robot invents a device that translates Marf's language into speech, however things get out of hand when Marf is finally able to reveal his evil plans. 19. Security Risk-August 25, 2012 The guys' apartment gets robbed, so Robot designs a hazardous security system. 20. Ogo's Birthday-August 25, 2012 In an attempt to avoid their annoying neighbor, Ogo's, birthday party, Robot & Monster visit the city's Sewage Treatment Plant - a surprisingly wondrous theme park full of amazing attractions. 21. Doctor? No!-August 25, 2012 After Robot gets bitten by Marf, Monster urges him to see a doctor, as their is a possibility Robot may have received Robies. But due to his stubborness and childhood trauma, Robot refuses, his initial fear of doctors far too much for him to conquer. However, as symptoms worsen, Robot must decide whether to face his childhood fear or suffer the final phase of his disease... 22. Monster Invention-August 25, 2012 When Monster's head-scratching invention turns into an overnight success, Robot becomes determined to invent something even more successful. 23. Litterbug-September 1, 2012 Robot gets accused of littering, and Monster wants to argue the case in court. 24. Model Citizen-September 1, 2012 Robot becomes a model, and has to make a choice between his friends, or fame. 25. Grandma's Day Out-September 1, 2012 Robot tries to find his grandmother before his mother realizes she's missing. 26. Spare Robot-September 1, 2012 Robot creates a duplicate of himself so that he can get out of work. 27. Apartment 3 1/2-September 8, 2012 Monster has an imaginary friend, which makes Robot question Monster's sanity. 28. Don't Walk!-September 8, 2012 Monster's walking license is revoked, forcing him to take a test on pedestrian rules. 29. Li'l Lugnuts-September 15, 2012 Robot discovers that Monster's childhood idol is really a criminal and finds both him and Monster dragged into the ex-children's show star's crimes. 30. Letterology-September 15, 2012 After studying the newest pseudoscience known as Letterology, Monster fears a disaster awaits Robot if he falls asleep. 31. The Party-September 22, 2012 Robot has an elegant family party to attend, but he can't tell his eccentric cousin about it. 32. First Impressions-September 22, 2012 Robot bottles Monster's charm to use on himself so he can make a good first impression on the famous inventor, Sir Cranklin. 33. Game On-September 26, 2012 Robot and Monster appear on a game show, where they face off against J.D. and Spitfire. 34. Bad News Baconeers-September 26, 2012 Robot and Monster volunteer to coach Globitha's youth Pole-O team, the Baconeers, but when Robot learns that Gart has a team of his own, he takes their training too far. 35. Anger Management-October 13, 2012 When Robot notices that Monster's constant bottling of anger is making him revert to 'sleep-raging' at night, he enrolls them both in an anger management class in hopes of helping his best friend become more assertive. 36. Family Business-October 13, 2012 Feeling his family will never be 'his family', Robot immediately takes the offer of working for the Blinking Lights Factory's rival's owner, who plans to use him to reveal the secret formula for blinking lights. 37. The Bacon Tree-October 27, 2012 Robot and Monster plant a bacon tree in order to stockpile bacon, but Monster nurtures the tree too well and it comes to life. 38. The Dark Night-October 27, 2012 When Robot and Monster come across a loose cybermonkey, Monster immediately befriends it, resulting in having the creature live in their apartment, which proves much difficulty for Robot. 39. The Package-November 3, 2012 In need of making some extra money in order to buy a color-defined Tube, Robot and Monster deliver a mysterious package to some shady people. 40. Ogo's Cool-November 3, 2012 Robot's Cool Ray turns Ogo into a popular person. However Robot and Monster become so obsessed with Ogo, it actually drives him crazy. 41. Super Pole-November 10, 2012 Monster and Robot root for teams in Pole-O. Robot tells Monster to smack talk and he goes a little overboard... 42. Boomerang-November 10, 2012 Gart uses Robot to avoid Crikey. Robot wants revenge but Monster says "Karma" will get Gart. Monster spends all day trying to prove Karma exists but only gets the opposite of what he wants. 43. Baconmas-December 8, 2012 Tensions run high when both Robot's and Monster's families are invited to spend Baconmas at their apartment. 44-J.D. Loves Gart-February 16 2013 Robot tries to reveal Gart's true character to J.D. 45-Misery Date-February 23 2013 Robot is forced to be Globitha's date to the school dance. 46-Monster Hit-March 8 2013 Robot and Monster become a musical success when Robot's invention creates a catchy song for Monster to perform. 47-Dirty Money-March 29 2013 Robot and Monster argue about what to do with money they found on the ground. 48-What J.D Wants-April 13 2013 TBA A Better Marftrap-April 27 2013 TBA Monster Lie-May 10 2013 TBA Season 2: TBA Dave Pressler confirmed on his blog that Robot and Monster was renewed for a second season with 14 episodes in August 2011. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Lists Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:DeFault Family Category:Krumholtz Family Category:Episodes focusing on Perry Category:Episodes focusing on Monster Category:Robot and Monster Category:Specials